You Didn't Have to Walk Away
by KattyBorz
Summary: MacKenzie and Logan are in a relationship. Things happen, stuff were said, and a hero comes to her rescue. LoganXOCXJames


**I'm normally obssessed with Kendall and James. But I decided to try my hand at a Logan one shot.**

**Dislcaimer: You know the drill. Nickelodeon owns BTR. Luck devils...**

* * *

><p>The rain thundered on the roof as the night rolled on. The wind howled and rumbles of thunder hide the sobs. The occasional flash of lightning illuminates the dark room. I'm huddled in the corner of my room wrapped in a blanket. The shadows of the raindrops on the window hide the tears coming from my eyes. I have finally accepted the fact that he's gone. He's gone and living a happy life without me. And that hurts like a bitch.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Logan!" I squealed as he tickled me. My blonde hair sprayed out behind me on the floor. His laughter covered my yells of protest. "Logan stop!"<strong>_

"_**Not until you say the magic word!" He sang. I would come back with a snippy remark but he increased the tickle torture. I was laughing so hard that my sides and stomach ached. **_

"_**Logan…please!" I gasped. He finally slowed down and kissed my cheek. "Thank you."**_

"_**I'll gladly kiss you anytime." He smiled. "You don't have to thank me."**_

_**I smacked his arm. "You're a moron." He chuckled.**_

"_**Awe…I love you, too honey."**_

* * *

><p>A loud crash of thunder made me jump. I stood and left my room, quickly looking for my brother. He always knew how to comfort me. He was there when Logan left. He was always there. I took two steps down the hall and knocked on the door that led to the bedroom next to mine. A very groggy Kendall answered the door five minutes later. He rubbed his eyes clean of sleep and took me in. He took in my knotted hair, my bloodshot green eyes, my tear stained cheeks. He opened the door wider and let me in. I immediately crawled in his bed. It was warm and cozy, at least it was until I rudely woke him up at three in the morning.<p>

"Scoot over there, Kenzie."

I could tell that Kendall was tired of being woken up so early. But he never once turned me away. He lay down next to me and pulled me to him. I cried into his shirt while he rubbed my back. His movements slowed as he fell back asleep. He was lucky. He didn't have memories and vivid images creeping into his dreams every night. I envied him for that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I sat at the pool watching as Logan's conversation with Camille, the method actress. Whatever. I'm normally not the jealous type but seriously? He's been talking to her for five minutes and staring at her for the past half hour. What was up with that? I knew he had been getting distant, I just didn't think that he'd get that distant so fast. I wanted to talk about it first.<strong>_

"_**Hey, Kenzicle." Kendall greeted happily taking a seat beside me.**_

"_**What's up numb nuts?" I shot back. Kendall looked at me surprised.**_

"_**What's got your panties in a twist?" Kendall teased.**_

"_**That." I pointed over to Logan and Camille. Logan had now leaned against the wall and Camille had a hand on his arm. "That's what's got my panties in a twist."**_

"_**Oh." Kendall's earlier good mood evaporated. "Want me to do something about it?"**_

"_**Kendall, as much as I would love to say yes I think that I should have a talk with him first." I sighed as Logan laughed and he left the pool with Camille, an arm around her waist. "Well that hurt like a bitch."**_

"_**I'm sorry Kenz." Kendall pulled me into a hug and glared after his friend. "He's being a jerk, but he'll come around and see that he's losing the best girl that landed in his life."**_

_**I didn't respond. I was losing my Logan and I couldn't do anything about it. There was, however, the cowards way out. The only way out. The last resort.**_

* * *

><p>"Mackenzie!" Logan called after me. I hit the 'close doors' button multiple times, trying to avoid an awkward situation with my ex-boyfriend. My efforts were useless as he jumped onto the elevator just as the doors closed. <em>Fuck. <em>"Hey, I haven't talked to you for a long time. What's up?"

I shrugged. I knew that if I spoke I would yell and scream at him. Or worse: I would end up crying. That was the last thing I wanted.

"Come on, don't tell me you're still ignoring me." Logan joked. I looked at him with a hurt expression. The doors opened on our floor and I stepped out.

"No, Logan. I'm just distancing myself from a jerk like you." I whispered. I was able to catch Logan's shocked expression just before the doors closed. I walked back to the apartment with my head hung. That was the first time I had spoken to Logan in a month. One month since I broke up with him. One month since I confronted him about his relationship with Camille. One month since I let go of the boy who meant the world to me. Kendall, Carlos and James were sitting on the couch when I entered the apartment. They noticed my depression and Kendall pulled me to sit next to them. "I can't believe he can act like nothing happened."

"Kenzie, he didn't see how torn up you were that night." James said softly pulling me into his side. Kendall had a hand on my knee and Carlos moved behind the couch and massaged my back. "Babe, he's an idiot for letting a great girl like you go."

I looked up at James and saw nothing but pure love and affection. I was lucky to find him. He let me crawl into his bed when Kendall didn't answer or wasn't home. Three weeks after Logan and I split, James asked me out. At first I thought it was too soon, but he had Kendall and Carlos tag along with their girlfriends so it wasn't really a date. I appreciated him for caring about me so much. I kissed James' cheek and put my arm around his waist.

"I know." I muttered.

"Just remember James," Kendall warned, "if you ever hurt her like Logan, you'll be finding yourself in the middle of nowhere in no time."

"I know, Kendall." James said exasperated. Kendall gave James this warning every time I came home depressed and upset about Logan. "Trust me when I saw I wouldn't even dream of hurting her. At all."

That was truer than truth itself. James wouldn't dare hurt me. He let me spill about me lingering feeling for Logan. He never blew up at me for still loving him. He never got mad when I say that I want Logan back. Yes, he'd get a little sad. Yes, he wishes that I would move on faster. But he understands that Logan was my first serious boyfriend and I would always love him.

"Good." Kendall seemed satisfied now and turned on a hockey game. Kendall was really into it. Carlos began cheering loudly. James didn't care. He would glance down at me every few minutes just to make sure that I was okay. He really cared about me. And I care about him.

It was ten minutes later when I finally felt better and upbeat. James and I were teasing Kendall as he did his happy dance as the Wild won another game. Carlos was laughing like a maniac as Kendall knocked over one of Mom's lamps. It was ten minutes later when a distraught Logan walked in the door. Everyone stopped talking and just stared at him. Everyone but me was still mad at him. I was still hurt by him.

"Kenzie, can we please talk?" Logan asked quietly. I could feel his eyes on me. I could feel James' arms tighten around me protectively. I could feel my brother's body tremble in anger. I could feel Carlos shift his weight two feet away. I could feel the tension in the air. I felt it all. I didn't see anything. I didn't see the shifty glance James threw at Logan. I didn't see Logan's eyes. I couldn't. I wouldn't. I refused to.

I stood slowly. James was about to say something but I silence him with a reassuring kiss.

"It's okay. I'll be right back." He nodded and I followed Logan to his room. He closed and locked the door. I was a little worried about being locked in the same room with him, but I was willing to talk this out. "What did you want to talk about, Logan?"

"I want to talk about what happened between us." Logan sat on his bed, staring at me with a who-the-fuck-just-kicked-my-puppy look. "Seriously, what happened?"

I sighed heavily. "You left me." I whispered quietly. That night replaying in my head like a movie, every move and word became vivid and twice as painful. "You left me for her."

"Her? You mean Camille?" Logan clarified. "Are you kidding me? _You_ left _me_ for James!"

"I didn't leave you for anybody, Logan!" I shouted, tears ragging down my face. "How dare you even consider that? I loved you! It _hurt _me seeing her hang all over you every freaking day! It _killed_ me to see you not trying to stop her."

"Did you just say that I didn't try?" Logan hissed. He was standing now and completely pissed off. "I did try! I tried to get away from her."

"You know what Logan?" I bit my lip in hesitation, trying to decide if I should let him know what exactly he did wrong. Logan seemed to be dying to know the information that I was keeping from him. "You didn't have to fucking walk away with her."

Logan froze; his eyes wide. I turned and left the room. James was waiting for me by my door. He knew me so well. He knew that I didn't want to go back to the living room and face my brother. Wordlessly he pulled me into his chest and let me stain his designer shirt that cost more than my entire wardrobe. James was the nicest guy I have ever met. He never judges, he's one-hundred percent loyal, and he remember everything that is said and/or mentioned. He is the best boyfriend, the perfect guy for me.

I failed to notice the sound of a door opening and closing. I failed to hear footsteps fade down the hall at a fast pace. I failed to hear the slamming of the front door and the curses or surprise from Kendall and Carlos. But I didn't miss the three words from the person who saved me from my slump.

"I love you." James whispered into my hair.

* * *

><p><strong>See? What did I tell you? I'm obssessed with James and Kendall! I tried to have it come out differently but it sucked worse than that ending right there. But hey, I tried. Reviews por favor?<strong>


End file.
